


Irons Heart

by xxxeazin (noharakuwako)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/xxxeazin
Summary: Evelyn ist ein scheinbar 15-jähriges Waisenmädchen mit außergewöhnlichen Talenten im Bereich IT, doch dann bekommt sie ein Angebot und lernt ihren Vater kennen.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DEUTSCH! ICH KANN ECHT KEIN DEUTSCH!  
> NE SPASS. Ich kanns. o_o  
> Also es ist eine Vater-Tochter Beziehung, keine Romanze! Tony und Pepper bleiben zusammen, obwohl... STARKER is REAL:)  
> Naja ich schreibe es eig für mich, aber freuen tu ich mich wenn es jemand liest. Ist so eine Art... Unterstützung. Es wird eine LAAAAAAAANGE story, also jahhh. Hoffe ich treibe wer immer du auch bist dich nicht auf die Nerven. Diese Timelines, ich kann sowas echt nicht gut... betrachtet es einfach als bug. Ne wayz viel Spaß.

**NULL: Wie alles Unglaubliche, hat es einen Anfang**

Anfangs streifte ich auf der Straße herum. Es war kalt, im Winter eben. Etwas anderes wird es wohl auch nicht sein. Wenn Menschen wie du mich sehen würden, würdet ihr euch fragen, warum ich nicht in der Schule bin. Denn ich sah trotz meiner dreckigen Haare und dem ausgewaschenem Pullover immer noch aus wie eine 15jährige.

Ich lief durch eine kleine dunkle Gasse, und gelangte wieder auf die Hauptstraße in Brooklyn. Geschickte schlängelte ich mich unter eine Schranke und stand nun auf einer Baustelle. Diese Baustelle war einmal mein Lieblingsort. Es war ein hohes Gebäude mit langen Stiegentreppen. Ab und zu versteckte ich mich zwischen diese Treppen und machte meine Hausaufgaben. Das war jetzt schon ziemlich lange her. Hausaufgaben. Es schien ein ganzes Jahrhundert entfernt zu sein, Hausaufgaben zu machen und in der Schule zu sitzen

Seit meine Mutter gestorben ist und das Jugendamt mich versucht hatte ins Waisenhaus zu stecken floh ich einfach aus dem Haus meiner Mutter und mir. Ich ließ die schönen Erinnerungen zurück und stürzte mich in eine reale Welt. Ich lebte von einem Job vom Schwarzmarkt. Der Laden, in dem ich arbeite, verkaufte etliches Computerzeugs. Zehn Dollar die Woche, und ein Bett zum Schlafen. Natürlich reichte dieses Geld nicht zum Leben. Also kratzte ich mein Geld zusammen, das ich von zuhause noch mitgenommen hatte und kaufte einen alten schäbigen Laptop. Die Kabel und so bekam ich für ein paar Tage Überstunden.

Mit diesem Laptop und diesen ein paar Kabel verdiente ich noch zusätzlich etwas. Nicht viel aber genug für zwei Mal Essen am Tag und ein paar Kerzen. Es war verschiedenes, manche wollten einfach nur die Kreditkarte ihrer Eltern hacken für teures Zeug, manche forderten mehr und versuchten ihre miserablen Noten in der Schule zu korrigieren. All dies war gegen das Gesetz, aber kümmerte mich wenig, wenn das Gesetz so nützlich wäre dann würde ich keine armen Menschen am Schwarzmarkt sehen und andere Menschen, die am Rande des Gesetzes ihre Werke schafften, nur für etwas Geld zum Leben.

Das Gebäude war kurz davor einzustürzen, doch ich setzte mich trotzdem auf eines der Steinblöcke und blickte in die Ferne. Ich sah nicht viel. Die Nächte im Winter waren länger und es wurde viel schneller dunkel. Trotzdem sah ich einen riesigen Bildschirm. Es zeigte diese unglaubliche Schlacht in Sokovia. Ich war zwar nicht dabei gewesen, aber es hat eine große Diskussion in die Welt gesetzt. Ob diese Superhelden, die sich The Avengers nennen eine Bedrohung sind oder nicht.

Ich hielt nicht viel von dem. Es waren beide Seiten richtig. Sie helfen, aber sie zerstören.

Ich saß noch eine Weile im Dunkeln. Dann hatte ich vor zu verschwinden. Doch plötzlich stürzte etwas hinter mir ein. Es war ein Teil des verbliebenen Gebäudes, und es schien nicht aufzuhören. Ich stand abrupt auf und rannte, doch ich war zu langsam.

Na toll. Gut gemacht Evelyn. Jetzt wirst du hier begraben und keiner wird sich je um dich sorgen weil du ja sowieso tot sein wirst. Ich schloss die Augen und willigte meinen baldigen Tod ein. Ehe ich mich versah, verlor ich den Halt unter meinen Füßen.

Also das ist der Tod? Fühlt sich nicht besonders schmerzhaft an. Dachte ich.

Als mich eine Stimme ansprach und ich die Augen öffnete, fiel mir auf dass ich in der Luft war und flog. Genau. Ich flog. oder besser gesagt jemand flog und trug mich mit sich.

"Bist du taub?", die Stimmte sprach mich nochmal an. Ich sah dieser Person ins Gesicht, oder besser gesagt in die Maske. Ich erkannte es, es war diese Maske, die ich sah auf dem großen Bildschirm. Es war Ironman.

Er trug mich zu einem Ort, wo zu dieser Zeit kein Mensch sich befinden würde. Die Brooklyn-Bridge.

Ich landete wieder auf dem Boden. Es war überraschend, doch am meisten nervte es mich, dass ich nun sehr weit von Schwarzmarkt entfernt bin und mindestens eine gut halbe Stunde laufen müsste. Doch Ironman, sprich Tony Stark, kam in einem Anzug aus der Rüstung und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du hättest lebendig begraben sein können, natürlich geht es mich nichts an und ich möchte auch nichts damit zu tun haben, aber trotzdem muss ich dir sagen das ein Mensch bei Verstand nicht dort auftauchen würde und schon gar nicht zu so einer Zeit!", er sprach so wie ein Elternteil von mir. Aber das nervte nur. Ich habe ihn ja nicht angefleht zu retten.

"Eine Antwort wäre nicht schlecht.", sagte er wieder.

"Was geht es dich eigentlich an? Wo ich mich befinde zu so einer Zeit?", gab ich zurück.

"Ich habe gerade dein Leben gerettet und bekomme nicht mal ein danke oder so? Weißt du eigentlich wer ich bin?"

"Wer Sie sind, interessiert mich nicht und ich habe ja nicht Sie gebeten mich unbedingt zu retten.", mir war dieses Gespräch einfach viel zu nervig, ich drehte mich um und ging. Doch Tony Stark der wieder unbemerkt in seinem Anzung geschlüpft war, stellte sich vor mich.

"Aber als Ironman, sollte ich dich nachhause bringen.", das sagte er, und ich wusste das es ein Friedensangebot war. Ja, warum nicht. Eine 30minütige Strecke verkürzen auf ungefähr paar Minuten lohnte sich, denke ich zumindest. Ich nannte ihm eine Straße und wir waren wieder in der Luft, als er mich wieder absetzte bedankte ich mich.

"Also man muss dir wirklich viel helfen, um ein danke zu bekommen?"

"Nein. Ich bedanke mich nach meinem Tag, jetzt bin ich gut gelaunt und ich bedanke mich."

"Also warst du schlecht gelaunt?"

"Nicht wichtig. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen Mr. Stark!", ich drehte mich um und bog in eine Gasse. Tony Stark rief mir noch etwas hinterher.

"Also weißt du doch wer ich bin!", ich musste lachen. Ich sehe ihn so und so nie wieder warum mache ich mir noch Gedanken darüber. Alles was ich jetzt brauche ist mein Bett und Schlaf. Ich wusste nicht was auf mich zukommen würde, aber es wird kommen.

Gute Nacht Evelyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**EINS: Das Leben ist voller Überraschungen... und Zufälle**

Um fünf Uhr in der Früh stand ich wieder auf. Am Markt gab es schon einige Leute, die ihren Laden aufmachten. Mein Zimmer war in dem Hinterzimmer welches früher als Abstellzimmer diente. Aber mein Boss hatte es dann hergerichtet für mich. Im Grunde war er ein gutmütiger Typ, er tauchte nur am Ende der Woche auf für mein Geld, und blieb verschwunden für eine ganze Woche. Manchmal gab er mir sogar mehr als abgesprochen, wenn vieles verkauft wurde.

Heute war Freitag, ich wusste das mehr los sein würde als sonst. Es kamen ein paar Leute rein, um ihre Computer für billig zu reparieren und manche kauften mehreres auf einmal, um es dann weiterzuverkaufen für höhere Preise.

Es war nun später Nachmittag, ich hatte in drei Stunden Feierabend. Ein weiterer Kunde kam, er hatte einen Zettel und einen USB-Stick herausgeholt. Ich sah ihn unschuldig an, doch war bereit jederzeit mit einem Baseballschläger ihm eine reinzuhauen, falls er anderes vorhatte als anderen Kunden hier.

Doch er legte nur die Sachen auf die Theke und redete mit einer erstickten Stimme.

"Ich weiß was du machst, ich will das du diese Adresse umschreibst."

"Wie bitte?", ich wusste was er meinte, ich sollte einen Code in einer Adresse umschreiben. Doch warum? Es gab Leute, die wussten was ich außer diesen Job hier zusätzlich machte, doch sie hatten mir nur Zettel mit Vorhaben und Geld hinterlassen an einem Ort, den ich mir ausgesucht hatte. Keiner sollte wissen, dass ich hier arbeite, denn es würde kompliziert werden. Sehr kompliziert.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern legte nur einen Schein dazu. Es waren zweihundert.

Scheiß auf kompliziert. Ich lief schnell in mein Zimmer und nahm mein Laptop raus wieder zum Laden. Ich machte ihn auf, er war zwar alt, aber ich konnte ihn mit ein paar neuen Teilen aus dem Laden erneuern und nun funktionierte er gut so lange, ich es nicht all zu, lang benutzte.

Ich nahm den USB-Stick und steckte ihn an den Anschluss. An dem Stick war ein Zeichen, es sagte "Stark".

Sehr komisch, gestern Stark. Heute Stark. Aber es ging mich nichts an. Dann hat er eben ein Problem. Aber wenn dieser Mann, der jetzt im Laden sich umschaute und wartete bis ich fertig war ein Feind oder irgendein Problem mit Stark hat. Dann muss er doch irgendwie in der Lage sein es selbst zu schaffen sich in das Sicherheitssystem zu hacken. Er hat ja offensichtlich diesen Stick geklaut. Denn wenn ich richtig liege dann benutzt dieser Mann einen Stimmenverzerrer. Er musste also etwas wirklich Wichtiges wollen. Aber dabei nicht erwischt zu werden.

Und eine 15-jährige wird sicher nichts bemerken. Dachte ich spöttisch.

Ich war schneller fertig als ich gedacht hatte. Doch ich beschloss den Stick zu behalten, falls irgendwas passieren sollte.

"Mister... soll ich diesem Kram für Sie entsorgen?", ich zog es nicht lange hin, sondern fragte sofort.

Der Mann dachte nach. Vielleicht war er sich sicher das Stark nicht auf einem Schwarzmarkt auftauchen würde, um einen Stick zu suchen und nickte dann. Er ließ auch den Zettel hier und ging aus dem Laden.

3 Stunden später.

Es war Zeit. Ich war fertig mit meiner heutigen Arbeit. Ich sperrte den Laden zu und ging in mein Zimmer.

Nochmals betrachtete ich den Stick und den Zettel. Das Zeichen von Stark Industries war auf dem silberleuchtenden Stick kaum zu übersehen. Hoffentlich hat er es bemerkt.

Ich ging raus. Der Laden war klein. Und ich mochte die Außenwelt. Brooklyn war durchaus ein schönes Viertel in New York, immer war vieles los und keiner würde die kleinen Gassen, welche zum Schwarzmarkt führen beachten. Dazu war New York viel zu aufregend.

Ich ging zu einem Laden außerhalb des Marktes und wechselte den Zweihunderter in Zehner. Die Dame war so nett und hat mir ein Kuvert mitgegeben.

"Das Geld sollte nicht offen herumgetragen werden."

Das hatte sie gesagt.

Ich ging ziellos herum. Es war sehr kalt und ein Nebel lag in der Luft. Ich zog meine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Aber dann beschloss ich doch wieder zurück zu gehen. Ich wollte nicht wirklich wegen Kälte sterben. Es waren ungefähr zehn Minuten vergangen, ich war wieder am Markt. Jedoch sah es sehr verwüstet aus. Die Läden hatte allesamt zu und ihre Fenster waren fest verschlossen. Ich lugte zwischen den Jalousien am Laden neben uns. Mrs. Smith verkaufte dort Medikamente... ich denke diese Medikamente waren keine echten Medikamente, sondern etwas anderes.

"Hallo. Miss.", es war eine seit gestern erst bekannte Stimme. Tony Starks Stimme. Er sah etwas argwöhnisch rein.

"War wohl ein großer Spaß in unserem Sicherheitssystem deine Werke zu treiben huh?", fragte er sarkastisch. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde er nur aus Sarkasmus bestehen. Nachgeben würde ich nicht, also verdrehte ich meine Augen.

"Sollten Sie sich nicht eher darüber Gedanken machen warum ein Mädchen in meinem Alter sowas überhaupt kann. Und dann vielleicht ihr System verstärken? Denn das was ich sah war ein Witz."

"Also frech wird sie auch noch...", Tony Stark betrachtete mich seinen braunen Augen von Kopf bis Fuß. Als wäre ich eine lächerliche Attraktion im Zoo. Er konnte wahrscheinlich nicht viel machen. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue.

"Ich habe es gesehen."

"Was gesehen."

"Deine Botschaft oder ob man es überhaupt so bezeichnen kann. Sie war ja auf einem Augenblick schon zu erkennen. Das war ein Kinderspiel."

"Ich hatte meine Zweifel. Anscheinend waren sie überflüssig." Bemerkte ich grinsend.

"Tze. Ich bin Tony Stark. Ich bin das Genie höchstpersönlich." Nur Tony Stark kann diese Worte in den Mund nehmen ohne ausgelacht zu werden. Er war ein Angeber, das stimmt. Aber er war auch ein Genie, dass musste man ihm lassen. 

"Sie sind ein Angeber. Ach was solls. Kommen Sie rein Mr. Angeber."

Ich öffnete den Laden. Tony Stark folgte mir. Er sah mit angewidertem Blick in mein Zimmer.

"Also hier wohnst du? Oder ob man es überhaupt als Wohnort bezeichnen kann..."

"Klappe. Hier fang.", ich warf ihm den Stick hingegen und den Zettel hielt ich vor sein Gesicht. Ich saß jetzt auf meinem Bett und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, seine Augen, so braun. Verdächtig braun, so wie meine. Meine Mutter sagte mal, dass ich dieselben Augen habe wie mein Vater. Sie selbst hatte blaue Augen. Aber die hellbraunen Haare, das hatte ich von ihr. 

"Wer der Typ war weiß ich nicht. Er hat einen Stimmverzerrer gehabt und sein Gesicht habe ich auch nicht gesehen. Auf dem Stick sollten aber Fingerabdrücke sein. Ich glaube das wird kein Problem für dich." Tony Stark sah mich beeindruckend an. "Schon mal gedacht was anderes zu machen als das hier? Ich bin mir sicher dass deine Eltern sowas nicht wollen."

...Das machte mich plötzlich traurig. Ich wollte nicht mehr reden. Ich schwieg.

"Ich habe keine. Eine tot. Der andere ist nie aufgetaucht.", ich drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Tony Stark POV.

Ich war beeindruckt, das Mädchen hatte etwas auf sich. Obwohl ich schon einen Verdächtigten habe. Ich wollte sie auf eine andere Idee bringen. "Schon mal gedacht was anderes zu machen als das hier? Ich bin mir sicher das deine Eltern sowas nicht wollen."

Doch sie redete nicht mehr, ich sah das Verletzte in ihren Augen. Etwas Gebrochenes. Mir war bewusst, dass ich etwas falsches gesagt haben muss. Ich wollte meinen Mund aufmachen für eine Entschuldigung. Aber sie begann wieder zu reden. 

"Ich habe keine. Sie ist tot. Er ist nie aufgetaucht.", das sagte sie und drehte sich um. Ich starrte auf ihren Rücken. Trotz des dicken Pullis bemerkte ich an ihren Knöcheln und Handgelenken wie dünn sie war. So zerbrechlich. Genau, wie konnte ich nur nicht das bemerken. Welches Kind auf der Welt würde hier in diesem kleinen Zimmer leben und in so einer Umgebung, wenn es Eltern hätte, die bei Verstand waren. Ich hatte den Drang sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Doch es ergab sich nur ein Klaps auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und ich bemerkte wieder wie knochig ihre Schulter waren.

Evelyn POV.

Er sagte nichts, ich spürte nur eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich zuckte ruckartig zusammen doch als ich merkte das er nichts anderes wollte als mich zu trösten, fing ich wieder an zu reden.

"Ist schon gut. Zwei Jahre ist es her, langsam vergesse ich schon so ziemlich alles." Ich versuchte beiläufig und entspannt zu klingen, aber an seinem Gesichtsausdruck merkte ich, dass es mir nicht gelungen war.

"Achja?"

"Hmmm...", ich gab ein Laut von mir was nach einem ja klang. Stark blieb nicht lange, nach zehn Minuten verschwand er wieder und ich setzte mich auf das Bett. Es knarrte, doch ich nahm aus dem Nachkästchen eine Kette. Diese Kette gehörte mal meiner Mutter. Sie war das einzige Stück was ich von ihr habe. Die Initialen E.C. waren eingraviert. Ich war E.C. Meine Mutter ebenfalls.

Eva Carter. Das war ihr Name.


	3. Chapter 3

**ZWEI: Flucht**

Es vergingen zwei Tage seit ich Stark den USB-Stick gegeben hatte. Es war jetzt Sonntag, um fünf Uhr in der Früh. Ich hörte einen Schlüssel, das musste mein Boss sein. Er hatte mein Geld und würde nachher wieder verschwinden.

"Jaja, Mr. Genau finde ich auch so. Also das Mädchen wollte es unbedingt, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung... ja genau."

Aber irgendwas war anders, mein Boss war nicht alleine, er war mit jemand da denn ich definitiv nicht kannte und noch niemals im Leben gesehen hatte. Ich tat so als würde ich schlafen, aber lauschte ihrem Gespräch. Scheiße... es war ein Polizist. Er musste hinter mir her sein, denn ich denke, dass das Jugendamt nie aufgehört hatte mich zu suchen.

Ich musste schleunigst verschwinden. Der Polizist redete immer noch, aber ich stand langsam auf und zog mich leise an. Mein Rucksack lag in der Ecke ich packte den Laptop und die Kabel ein. Das Kettchen in der Schublade und andere Kleidungsstücke. Es war nicht viel, nur eine weitere Hose, ein T-Shirt und einen anderen Hoodie.

Ich sperrte die Tür von innen zu, es machte ein leises Geräusch, doch es reichte, um meinen Boss und den Polizisten auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie klopften gegen die Tür und versuchten sie aufstoßen. Das verschaffte mir Zeit, mein Herz pochte wie wild und ich hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf. Ich darf nicht von ihnen gefunden werden, niemals. Ich muss weg.

Das Fenster war groß genug, ich warf meinen Rucksack furch das Fenster betend, dass der Laptop nicht kaputt gehen würde und kletterte auch durchs Fenster. Ich rannte wie verrückt, nahm kurze Wege durch verschiedenste Gassen. Sie sollen mich nie finden. Nie. Das war mein letzter Gedanke.

Am Abend

Ich saß auf einem Stein auf der Landstraße des Vorortes. Hier war nicht sehr viel los. Perfekt um sich vor Menschen zu verstecken. Aber ich wusste nicht es spät es war, ich wusste nur dass es Abend ist. Es fuhren hin und wieder ein paar Autos vorbei, und zogen einen Wind mit sich. Wie gesagt, es war der Winter, ich hätte nicht wirklich durchgestanden ohne dass ich mir Frostbeulen und eine lebenslängliche Erkältung holen würde, wenn Stark mich nicht gefunden hätte.

Genau, wieder er. Rettete mir zum zweiten Mal das Leben. Er war aufgebracht und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum, doch was er sagte hörte ich nicht. Ich schlief ein... oder besser gesagt. Ich fiel um, ich war ohnmächtig.


	4. Chapter 4

**DREI: Ein Angebot**

Ich schlug meine Augen auf. Das Zimmer indem ich lag war ziemlich gut beleuchtet mit Sonnenlicht, gegenüber auf dem großen Doppelbett befand sich ein ebenfalls großer Schreibtisch und daneben ein großer Kleiderschrank und ein bis zur Decke reichender Bücherregal stand in der Ecke des Zimmers. Die Farbe der Möbel blendete irgendwie, alles war weiß. So farblos. 

Mein Kopf pochte immer noch. Es tat weh. Ich stöhnte auf und fasste mir ein die Stirn, es musste ein Fieber gewesen sein. Das kannte ich gut, meine Mutter hätte mir warme Suppe gemacht und Tee. Achja, sie ist tot. Ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Trotz all dem, tat es weh.

Die Zimmertür wurde aufgedrückt. Eine blonde hübsche Frau trat ein, sie hielt eine dampfende Tasse. Ich nahm an es ist Tee, sie bemerkte wie ich sie beobachtete und lächelte mir zu. Die Frau stellte die Tasse am Nachttisch ab und setzte sich auf den Rand des Doppelbetts. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

"Wer sind Sie?", ich beantwortete ihre Frage nicht, sondern fragte sie nach ihrer Identität. Vielleicht hatte Tony Stark mich ja ins Waisenhaus gesteckt. Bei solchen tückischen Männern mittleren Alters war ich mir nie sicher. Mein ehemaliger Boss war einer, und verpfiffte mich nach zwei Jahren gutem Auskommen und harter Arbeit dennoch an die Polizei. 

"Ich bin Pepper Potts. Nenn mich einfach Pepper."

Wie komisch, sie war nicht wie andere erwachsene Frauen in ihrem Alter, die hätten gesagt, "Geht dich nichts an." oder "Ich habe dir zuerst die Frage gestellt." Nun... sie hätten nicht wie Pepper reagiert. "Wie geht es dir?"

Sie fragte mich nochmal und sehr geduldig. Sofort empfand ich etwas mehr Sympathie für sie. "Gut." Antwortete ich knapp. Mein Hals hatte sich wohl auch einen Schaden zugezogen. Die Tür wurde nochmals aufgemacht, dieses Mal schneller und viel lauter. Ich erkannte diesen Mann sofort. Tony Stark. Er sah mich grinsend an, aber es war ein "Ich wusste es"-Grinsen. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und schloss sie. Seine Kommentare waren das letzte was ich wollte in diesem Moment. Ich hörte Pepper kurz seufzen, und aus den nicht ganz geschlossenen Augen sah ich, dass Tony Stark ihr einen Kuss gab und Pepper verschwand. 

Aha... seine Freundin also.

"Nun, Miss.", begann er in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton. Ich öffnete die Augen und krächzte mit einem halb kaputten Hals:"Falls du jetzt irgendwelche blöden Kommentare abgeben willst. Spar sie dir und heb sie auf bis ich wieder normal reden kann."

"Keineswegs.", er grinste wieder. "Ich wollte nur ein kleins freundschaftliches Angebot machen. Nachdem du irgendwie wieder aus diesem schäbigem Schrottort ausgewandert bist mit einem... ähhhm, Sack." Er sprach dieses Wort mit Verachtung aus. Ich wollte ihm nur eins ins Maul geben.

"Nehme ich an, dass du nicht mehr gewünscht bist an deinem Arbeitsort. Deshalb möchte ich dir eine Stelle anbieten." Eine Stelle? Habe ich mich verhört? Eine Stelle in Stark Industries mit 15? Ich hielt es für einen blöden Witz. 

"Sehr lustig. Und ich gebe dir auch ein Angebot. Vielleicht brauchst du ja einen mundgroßen Deckel.", sagte ich. 

"Für was?"

"Um dir dein Maul zu stopfen.", sagte ich laut. Mein Hals brach fast in zwei Stücken als ich meine Stimme hob. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und sah mich fragend an. "Gibt es sowas auf dem Schwarzmarkt?"

Ich wollte ihm die heiße Tasse ins Gesicht schmeißen. Aber ich hielt mich zurück, denn das war höchstwahrscheinlich sein Haus und er würde mich definitiv vor die Tür setzen. Also hievte ich mich trotz Kopfweh und schmerzenden Gliedmaßen hoch und setzte mich gerade hin. Liegen wollte ich nicht wenn er mit mir sprach. 

"Ich darf jetzt weiterreden?", fragte er belustigt und verschränkte seine Arme. Ich verdrehte nochmals die Augen, und brummte ein ja. 

"Also, ich möchte dir wie gesagt diese Stelle anbieten... es ist kein Spaß", fügte er hinzu und redete weiter:

"Du hast sehr erstaunliche Fähigkeiten und diese würden sich zu Nütze machen. Immerhin bist du 15 und forderst mein Sicherheitssystem heraus. Nun, ich würde sagen dass das doch kein schlechtes Angebot ist oder?"

"Und was bekomme ich? Wenn du schon Kinderarbeit willst dann bekomme ich wohl auch sicher etwas", sagte ich in einem spitzen Ton. Noch kann ich ihm nicht vertrauen. Ich wusste ja nur, dass er ziemlich sehr reich war und ein Angeber, ja definitiv, er sollte sich umtaufen lassen. Ein Angeber. 

"Natürlich, auf das wollte ich auch kommen. Du wirst natürlich etwas bekommen. Ich nehme an Geld?"

"Es gibt ja sonst nichts", ich zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich bin ein gesuchtes Kind auf Flucht, das Jungendamt ist hinter mir her. Eventuell könntest du mich auch verstecken?"

"Natürlich. Ich brauche keine Angestellten die jederzeit von der Regierung abgeführt werden wird. Darum werden wir uns kümmern", das sagte er selbstverständlich. Als würde er jeden Tag Kinder vor der Regierung verstecken. "Also", er begann wieder zu reden und fixierte mich mit einem Blick der etwas mehr Autorität besaß als bei unseren letzen Treffen. "Ich heiße Tony Stark, werde wahrscheinlich dein zukünftiger Vorgesetzter und du?"

"Carter, Evelyn Carter."


	5. Chapter 5

**VIER: Natasha Romanoff**

In den folgenden Tagen wurde ich mit allen Vitaminen und Essen und Medikamenten vollgestopft. Die originalen Worte Tony Starks, meinem jetzigen Vorgesetzen waren: "Schau dich mal an. Du siehst aus als wärst du ein Alien. Friday, erstelle bitte einen Plan oder sowas für unsere Miss Carter."

Und dann wurde ich in den Pflegeheim gesteckt, Tony Stark hatte es gesponsort. Als ich davon hörte dachte ich mir einfach nur. War doch klar. Nach diesem Ernährungsplan wurde ich paar Tage lang bemuttert worden von einer ziemlich netten Frau mittleren Alters. Sie heißt Grace, hatte eine etwas rundliche Figur und braune Haare die sich allmählich ins Graue verfärbte. 

Dann...? Kam Tony Stark. Er hatte einen Koffer bei sich. War das Geld? Nicht dass ich gierig war, aber bei seinem Anblick konnte man sich echt nicht anderes denken. Er sah aus wie ein protziger Typ der sich seine teuersten Sachen hineingestopft hat. Aber er stellte das Teil auf den Tisch und drückte auf einen Knopf den ich zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Koffer sprang auf und es war Monitor und sonst irgendwas eingebaut. "Für deine Arbeit." Er tat auf geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte. 

"Hmmm. Ich stand vor diesem Koffer und strich mit meiner Hand über den Monitor welcher am Inneren des Deckels eingebaut war. Am Boden des Koffers war ebenfalls ein Monitor eingebaut und zeigte ein Hollogramm eines Computertastaturs. Ich drückte auf den Knpf neben der Tastatur und sah zu Tony Stark rüber. Er nickte und ich wendete meinen Blick wieder ab. Und plötzlich erschien eine weibliche robotische Stimme aus dem Nichts. "Hallo. Ich bin Ava, dein persönlicher Android. Bist du Evelyn Carter?"

Ich zuckte kurz und hörte ein leisen Lachen. Tony Stark hatte seinen Mund offen und sah belustigt drein. "Ja." Sagte ich. 

"Okay. Möchtest du die Funktionen deines Gerätes kennenlernen oder möchtest du anfangen zu arbeiten?" 

"Ähm... zeig mir vielleicht zuerst die Funktionen." Meine Stimme klang unsicher. Aber dennoch war sie laut. "Evelyn. Du hast über hundert verschiedene Funktionen an diesem Gerät. Inklusive Ortungsfunktionen, Überwachungsfunktionen und Angriffsfunktionen. Welche möchtest du zuerst kennenlernen?"

Ich war mir sofort sicher, ich wollte mich mit der Angriffsfunktion zuerst vertraut machen. Wie sollte man auf so einem Teil bitte angreifen... mich plagte diese Frage seit dem ich von dieser Funktion wusste. Also nur erst vor Kurzem. "Ava. Zeig mir die Angriffsfunktion."

"Möchtest du die Drohnen abschicken? An wen möchtest du sie richten? Wie lautet das Ziel?"

Drohnen? Das musste sicher wieder irgendwas von Tony Stark's reichem Equipment sein. Aber er hatte schon angefangen zu reden. "Mute." Sagte er kurz und Ava verstummte. "Also, das ist nur die Erstversion dieses getarnten Laptops. Natürlich ist das viel zu groß und viel zu ungetarnt für einen getarnten Laptop. Aber ich hoffe es hat dich irgendwie beeindruckt?"

Ich nickte, ich war tatsächlich beeindruckt. Und sein Gesicht kam mir auch nicht mehr so nervig vor. Vielleicht war er ein akzeptabler Typ den ich nur missverstanden hatte. Aber nur vielleicht. 

"Na also, niemand ist nicht beeindruckt von meinen..."

"Bitte sei einfach leise." Und dann musste ich lachen, einfach so. Ohne jeglichen Grund. Und ich bemerkte zwar das Tony Stark mich strinrunzelnd ansah, er fragte sich wahrscheinlich ob mit mich mir alles in Ordnung sei. Aber jetzt interessiert es mich umso weniger. Zum ersten Mal in zwei Jahren war ich glücklich. Ich sah diesen Laptop-Koffer so an als wäre es mein Baby, es würde auch mein Baby sein. In den nächsten hoffentlich Jahren wo ich bei Tony Stark arbeiten würde. 

In den nächsten Tagen wurde ich aus dem Pflegeheim geholt. Grace umarmte mich und sah unserem Auto noch hinterher. Und dann war sie nur mehr noch ein winziger Punkt in der Ferne. Ich saß auf der Rückbank während mir Tony Stark trotz meiner höflichen bitten nicht sagen wollte wo wir hinfahren. Ich wurde allmählich etwas unruhig. Was ist wenn...? Aber ich schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell aus dem Kopf, er hat sich doch schon Mühe gemacht diesen Koffer zu entwerfen. 

Aber wir blieben nach langer Fahrt (das Pflegeheim war am Stadtrand) vor einem großen Gebäude stehen. Wie stiegen aus und betraten das Gebäude. Es war riesengroß und außen weiß. Nun ja bersonders gut beschreiben konnte ich es nicht. Der Anblick verschlug einem nämlich die Sprache, jedoch ließ ich es nicht anmerken und beherrschte mich um nicht die ganze Zeit herumzuschauen. 

Eine Frau kam uns entgegen. Sie hatte rote Haare und war wunderschön, fand ich. Und dann merkte ich, sie war auch zu sehen. An jenem Abend bevor die Baustelle eingestürtzt war, sah ich sie am großen Monitor, welche die Schlacht von Sokovia zeigte. Also musste sie Black Widow sein.

Sie begrüßte Tony Stark und wandte sich mir zu. "Hey. Natasha Romanoff. Und du?" Mir stockte der Atem, sie hatte noch eine verführerischere Stimme als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. "Evelyn Carter."

"Schön dich kennenzulernen Evelyn." Sie lächelte, und zusammen, unter verdrehten Augen Tony Starks, gingen wir immer tiefer rein ins Gebäude. Wir kamen an Laboren vorbei, an Trainingshallen die riesig waren und dann kamen wir zu einem Korridor. Dieses war außergewöhnlich gemütlich hergerichtet und verfügte über viele Zimmer. Wir blieben vor einem Zimmer stehen, Natasha schwang dir Tür auf und sagte: "Voila. Das wäre dein Zimmer."

"Mein Zimmer?", fragte ich, anscheinend schien ich ziemlich ratlos. Natasha runzelte die Stirn: "Hast du ihr denn nichts gesagt?"

"Was gesagt?", ich schaute abwechselnd zwischen Tony und Natasha hin und her. Jetzt ergriff Tony das Wort:"Du wirst hier sozusagen arbeiten, deine Gefährten wären Wanda Maximoff und Vision. Ich werde dir immer Sachen zukommenlassen die du erfüllen solltest."

"Wie bitte? Also werde ich jetzt hier reingesteckt?" Fragte ich ungläubig. "Natürlich nicht, du hast immer die Befugnis rauszugehen." Natasha legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und sagte in einem beruhigendem Ton weiter:

"Du wirst Vision und Wanda mögen, außerdem sind auch noch ich und Cap im Haus wenn es keine Missionen gibt." Ich nickte, aber zögernd. "Wer ist Vision? Sein Name hört sich aber nicht sehr menschlich an..."

"Nun ja. Bestimmt möchtest du über Ultron etwas wissen." Er machte eine peinlich berührte Miene, aber dann erzählten mir beide abwechselnd was passiert ist. Ich wunderte mich, sie vertrauten mir. "Also ist er ein zweites Stück von Jarvis? Weil dieser Ultron Jarvis zerstört hat und ihr habt dann Vision aus Jarvis übergebliebenen Codes erschaffen?"

"Genau." Tony nickte. Während dieser "Geschichte" hatten die zwei mich unbemerkt ins Zimmer befördert. "Du kannst gerne Vision beobachten oder was auch immer. Er steht frei zur Verfügung."

"Bezeichne Vis nicht so als wäre er nur ein Stück irgendwas." Ein Mädchen stand bei der Tür, sie hatte ebenfalls braune Haare wie ich und blickte missmutig drein. "Ah", sagte Tony kurz angebunden, "Jetzt hast du auch schon die liebe Wanda kennengelernt."

"Evelyn." Ich stellte mich dem Mädchen vor, sie war mindestens zwei Jahre älter als ich und sah jetzt nicht mehr so angespannt aus. Sie nickte kurz und verschwand wieder. 

Sehr komisch...

Nach ein paar Stunden verschwand Stark indem Auto mitdem wir hergefahren sind. Natasha erklärte mir dass er nicht hier wohnte. "War doch klar." Murmelte ich und sah ich an. "Gibt es noch mehr Leute hier? Also außer Wanda... und Vision und du?"

Natasha nickte: "Du wirst sie noch alle kennenlernen. Aber jetzt solltest du etwas zu essen bekommen. Wanda und Vision warten schon."

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte ich damit Fragen an Vision zu stellen, sein Aufbau interessierte mich. Mit Wanda konnte ich nun normal reden nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte dass ich Vision mit höchstem Respekt behandelte. 

"Also. Was kannst du so?", fragte sie mich an einem Tag wo nur wir drei in der Avengers Basis befanden. Ich wusste nicht wie ich das beantworten sollte. Ich hatte nicht wirklich etwas, ich war lediglich nur mehr intelligent im Bereich IT als andere Menschen. 

"Nicht viel...", antwortete ich deshalb, "Vielleicht etwas mehr schlau als andere aber sonst... nichts."

"Hmmmm." Wanda musterte mich nachdenklich. "Aber du musst doch irgendwas anderes auch haben."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, Wanda nickte nachdenklich und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über meine Haare. So kam sie mir reifer vor, älter als ich. "Dann werden wir wohl noch einiges über dich erfahren müssen."

Wanda lächelte und streckte ihre Hand aus, ihre Finger machten eine kleine Bewegung. Etwas rotes leuchtete zwischen ihren Fingern auf. Eine Flasch kam auf uns zugeflogen, Wanda fing sie auf. "Das kann ich. Und jetzt du." Forderte sie. Ich stand auf und lief ins Zimmer, mit dem Koffer kam ich raus. Mit einem Druck auf den Knopf sprang der Koffer auf. 

"Ava." Ich rief den Androiden. Ihre Stimme erklang sofort. "Hallo Evelyn, was möchtest du ausführen?"

Wanda starrte gebannt auf den Monitor. Ich befahl Ava folgendes: "Projeziere den Bildschirm und ähm.... mach irgendeinen Film an." 

Und schon saßen wir zu zweit mit Vision auf dem Sofa und sahen einen Film über... Translation.


	6. Chapter 6

**FÜNF: Immer noch Natasha Romanoff**

Stark ließ sich nicht blicken, wenn er keine Neu-Erweiterungen des Laptop-Koffers, jetzt ist es ein kleinerer flacherer Koffer, geschickt hätte, würde ich doch glatt meinen, dass er mich da einfach hingesteckt hatte und sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen würde, wie es mir geht.

Mir geht es eigentlich doch ziemlich gut, Wanda hatte sich als perfekte Freundin herausgestellt solange man Vision freundlich behandelt. Zwar ließ sich Captain America ebenfalls immer noch nicht wirklich blicken aber der Mann der sich als Sam Wilson vorgestellt hatte war sehr amüsant und im Grunde ein sympathischer Kerl. 

Natasha machte sich die Mühe mit mir zu trainieren. Sie brachte mir einige Tricks bei wie man einen Mann, der ungefähr das doppelte wiegt wie einen selbst auf den Boden knallen zu lassen. Oder wie man sich von den Griffen eines Mannes befreit. "Nicht dass du vor dem Laptop noch einfrostest, du bist doch erst 15", sagte sie und lachte. Natasha trug einen Träger-Top und eine Trainingshose. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem kurzen Zopf gebunden, obwohl ich fand das es einigermaßen unnötig war, sie hatte doch schon so kurze schulterlange Haare. Sie machte eine Geste und deutete, dass ich angreifen sollte. 

Ich stöhnte: "Du wirst mich so und so auf den Boden knallen. Für was den das." Natasha schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, sie sah etwas tadelnd zu mir:

"Ausgerechnet du solltest doch wissen, warum ich das tue. Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Informatikerin, und du weißt sicher das doch nichts wirklich funktioniert wenn man es nicht mehrfach ausprobiert."

Ich hob die Hände und kniff das Gesicht zusammen, dann beteuerte ich: "Ja aber du. Bist eine ausgezeichnete ausgebildete Kämpferin die doch mindestens zehn Kampfsportarten gegen mich. Ein hilfloses Kind mit nur erst fünf Tagen Training. Anwenden kannst. Wenn ich das versuchen würde dann wäre es doch dumm. Kein Hacker würde ein System bewusst hacken, obwohl man weiß dass dadurch die Firewall aktiviert wird."

"Ja aber, Hacker würden versuchen eine andere Methode anzuwenden." Ich war sprachlos, spielerisch verdrehte ich meine Augen und nuschelte ein: "Na gut." Und dann stellte ich mich in eine Haltung die mir Nat beigebracht hat und sprang wie ein Sack Kartoffeln auf sie. Im nächsten Augenblick lag ich am Boden und hielt mir das Kreuz.

"Nat... das ist Betrug... du hast doch gesagt wenn ich andere Methoden anwenden würde wirds klappen." Ich beschwerte mich und drehte mich einmal um. Nat kicherte:

"Wer sagt, dass es beim ersten Mal schon klappt? Aber das war gut, ich hätte es nicht von dir gedacht, aber die Bewegungen... viel zu schwer und falsche Position. Du hättest deine Beine mehr einziehen sollen. Jeder Schläger der ein bisschen Mumm hat hätte dir deine Beine gebrochen." Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte ich zusammen, und schüttelte mich. "Hört sich nicht gut an."

Nat nickte ernst den Kopf:

"So, da du schon unsere nächste Trainingseinheit vorzeitig begonnen hast, darfst du jetzt gehen." Ich strahlte, stieß einen Jubelschrei aus und war wieder auf den Beinen. Nat sah mich zwar vorwurfsvoll an, aber ich wusste irgendwie dass es gespielt war. Ich verließ die Trainingshalle und machte mich auf den Weg zurück in mein eigenes Zimmer. Zugegeben, das Leben hier war besser als das was ich früher geführt hatte. Ich habe neue Freunde wie Wanda, Vision und Nat gefunden und werde immer glücklicher. 

"Hallo. Evelyn." Vision war durch die Wand in mein Zimmer gekommen. Ich schreckte auf und dann sagte ich:

"Vision, du solltest doch durch die Tür kommen! Stell dir mal vor Wanda würde wieder erfahren dass du durch die Wand gehst." Daraufhin machte Vision meine Zimmertür auf, ging raus und kam wieder rein.

"Bitte sag ihr nichts", bat er mich. Ich kicherte. Vision schaute verdutzt, oder wenn man das verdutzt nennen kann. "Warum lachst du?"

Ich kicherte noch mehr und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam beruhigte ich mich: "Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich also... weitere Beobachtungen an dir ausführe?" Vision nickte:

"Natürlich, ich werde draußen warten."

Schnell zog ich mich um, und ging anschließend mit Vision ins Laboratorium. Nat hatte erzählt das dieser Raum mal für Tony und einem Mann namens Bruce Banner vorbehalten war, aber da der eine Ruhepause sich gönnt und der andere verschwunden ist, durfte ich an diesen Knöpfen und Monitore und andere Dingen werken. Ich hatte herausgefunden wie ich Ava, meine eigene künstliche Intelligenz an das Laboratorium verband.

Wanda saß an einem Sessel und beobachtete mich beim Arbeiten, sie fragte hin und wieder etwas und wunderte sich über meine "Selbstständigkeit". Ich murmelte:

"Wenn du mit 13 von zuhause wegläufst und mit allmöglichen Menschen in Kontakt kommst ist es eigentlich keine allzu große Sache." Wanda machte eine verständnisvolle Miene und erwiderte:

"Bei mir ist es nicht anders... nur dass naja... du weißt schon." Sie redete nicht gerne darüber, das wusste ich, ihre Eltern, ihr Bruder. Also beschloss ich einfach nicht zu reden und wandte mich Vision zu. 

Ich öffnete meine schon bearbeiteten Unterlagen, und sagte:

"Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher dass dir das nicht unangenehm ist?"

Vision verneinte und legte sich brav auf den operationstischähnliche "Liege", ich fing an weitere Tests zu machen. Eigentlich wusste ich, dass sicher schon ausführliche Tests an Vision durchgeführt worden musste, aber es war eine sehr nette Beschäftigung. 

"Ava, notiere bitte alles", sagte ich beiläufig, Wanda starrte uns zwei immer noch an. 

"Wie machst du das alles eigentlich, muss doch fürchterlich kompliziert sein."

"Es ist eigentlich nicht ganz so kompliziert wie es aussieht."

"Doch, und du schaffst sowas. Das ist wohl das was du kannst außer Filme zeigen über...", sie wusste plötzlich nicht mehr was es war.

"Translation", ich beendete den Satz. 

"Genau! Translation"

"Eigentlich kann ich auch Filme über die Newton Axiome zeigen? Ich denke sowas wie Physik ist vorinstalliert?"

"Evelyn, du hast eine Auswahl an Filmen in der Bibliothek, soll ich die Auswahl anzeigen?", Ava hat wohl angenommen das die Frage an sie gestellt ist. Ich wollte gerade nein sagen, aber Wanda hat interessiert geschaut, also zuckte ich die Achseln und sagte:

"Schließe und speichere meine Unterlagen bitte zuerst", und dann sagte ich zu Vision, "Ich denke wir sind fertig."

Er schwebte wieder auf und ich trennte die Verbindung zum Laboratorium. "Also, beginnen wir einen weiteren Film über die... ähm?"

"Axiome?"

"Gern doch."


End file.
